Forum:PS3 Trading Just Cause
(PS3) Hello! I need to get rid of guns so anyone want to trade? I got a bunch of orange guns I will never (ever) use. I'm an SMG user so that's all I'm accepting. Oh and your going to need the DLC Secret Armory of General Knoxx for a lot of my guns cause A lot of guns are over the main level cap. PSN= Higherel I have a defiler with 950+ dmg cant remember exactly and a tsunami AND a pearl shield but idk how to duplicate so you'll have to tell me. Add me on aim/psn: wazawoo 05:12, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I also have a few awesome (In my opinion) purple guns. I might be interested in your Chimera and defilers. Could you post their stats? 01:40, March 2, 2010 (UTC Chimera: Damage: 401 Accuracy: 89.3 Fire Rate:2.0 Clip=6 30% fire rate 4.2x weapon zoom -4% recoil reduction Defiler one: Dam. 337 Acc. 91.7 FR: 1.3 Defiler two: Dam. 443 Acc. 94.4 FR: 1 Defiler three: (Got another one) Dam. 591 Acc. 81.3 FR:1.9 with a 1.6 weapon Zoom -Higherel (Im such a noob) They're not too bad. At least you have a Chimera. Are there any weapons you've been looking out for? 03:21, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Naw not really, just the Maliwan Tsunami but I most likely ain't going to see that weapon anytime soon. I just did this to get some space, my character and bank be overflowing. I didn't want to sell cause I think it be jus a huge waste. If you want anymore I'd gladly give em up. - Higherel (Im such a noob) What were the purple guns you have? 03:30, March 2, 2010 (UTC) There just a bunch of very powerful guns I collected that I thought people might like, and I think I'm right on that one. You wanted my Defiler stats but I have Vitriolic Justice thats much better. Heres da stats Revolver" Vitriolic Justice: Dam. 681 Acc. 95.2 FR: 1.9 - 73% Dam. 43& Acc. Clip=2 x4 Corrosive Damage -Higherel (Im such a noob) I think I'll have to look at them in the game. I'm not too fantastic at judging how well a gun will operate sometimes. I have a Volcano with a Cyclops scope, a Jakobs Savage Masher with ridiculous knockback (1 hit sends a Runner flying 70 feet), a Steel Shotgun (one of my personal favorites), a really decent Anarchy (if you have DLC3), some Hellfires, several other things. The only thing I don't really have a lot of is launchers. A lot of my stuff I'd rather dupe, if you don't mind. I'll be on tomorrow night around 7 central time if you want to trade/dupe. PSN is "Rocketfeets" sic 04:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC) i have this: http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=99285 wazawoo, I want your tsunami. can you post the stats? we can do a dupe for dupe. also, "rocketfeets", do want to dupe your "really decent" anarchy for the same hellfire? i can dupe you another. both you guys, add me on psn and put the nume of what you wanna trade in the description. my id is as3t1a. - as3t1a Okay, anyone who doesn't know how to dupe weapons, here's a really good video to watch. I know it's on 360 in the video, but I've confirmed that the same method works on PS3. You don't actually have to empty your entire inventory, it's easiest and quickest if the host boots instead of force quitting the game, and you HAVE to be sure of who is hosting. It will all go over the quickest if everyone involved has quick communication (mics). I think that getting booted from a game prevents you from requesting access to it, so the host will have to re-invite you. I'm not sure if it's actually necessary to kill enemies before starting, but the bandit camp south of New Haven works well, as it's relatively close to a New-U spawn point and a save point. as3tla, I'll happily dupe my Anarchy for a new Hellfire. I can dupe my inventory if anyone wants to take a look at it. 15:46, March 2, 2010 (UTC) to dupe, basically all you have to do is host a game, invite me to it, i'll drop my gun, and when you pick it up kick me from your game. after that you will have my gun and when i start my game up again i will have mine back again. then we just switch! its easy. you dont have to kill any enemies or anything. the guy in the video did that just to make the game save, but if you open a new game then it already saves right when the game loads. so basically all you have to do is open your file again. it's really easy. ill dupe you all my good oranges too :) - as3t1a